Beacons own:Team AKWA
by supernoob257
Summary: "We're third years now! We need to set an example for the new huntsmen and huntresses-in-training!" "Winry look at us. Alex is unconscious, Ken fell out the window with his pants ablaze, and im in my pajamas." How would this team ever be proper role models for the younger huntsman and huntresses in training and achieve their dreams of being the best team of their year?
1. Character Descriptions

**Alex Maroon (Maroon is a type of dark red)**

**Weapon**\- _Crimson Crusade_ \- A Double Bladed Chain Scythe/Bow. The bow is a recurve bow with a chain instead of string that when converted for melee turns into a chain scythe. Dust and normal steel arrows are in a quiver on his back.

**Semblance** \- _Shadow Takeover_ \- When he uses it his shadow leaves the ground and wraps around him like armor creating a bit of an overshield for his aura. When he is continuously injured his normal body will slowly reveal. If it ever is used without his weapons his hand to hand is slightly stronger. His all around mental state is more feral though making his attacks wilder and easier to calculate as well as possibly targeting friendly people or allies at times. No amount of training can fix this as he has tried all he can think of.

**Wardrobe** \- He wears a long white tunic shirt with maroon and brown accented vest over. His arms have maroon arm sleeves with brown gloves. Black trousers and thigh high boots. A brown thigh pouch is also connected to a brown belt on his pants. He dons a soft red scarf that wraps around his shoulder once and is buttoned to his vest.

**Appearance** \- He has pale white skin. His brown red hair is spiked downward to his shoulders. His eyes are an oceanic blue. His build is lean with only a bit of muscle.

**Ken Syneha (Syneha is an Al-Bhed* translation of the word Marine which is a type of blue)**

**Weapon** \- _Caladbolg_ \- A buster sword that can mecha shift into a Light Machine Gun that fires strictly dust rounds although since dust rounds are expensive he sparingly uses this function. The handle of the sword can be cranked to activate dust cartridges in the hilt to give his next attack a bit of an edge.

**Semblance** -_ Self Gravity Manipulation_ \- This allows him to control his own gravity making him either lighter or heavier. With this he can seemingly glide across the floor very fast or descend slower to the ground from large heights or even faster for a devastating attack.

**Wardrobe**\- He wears a bullet resistant suit since he mostly fights up close and personal. The suit and suit pants are black with a black belt tightening the pants. He wears a black 3 button vest and royal blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar that's tucked into his pants and then finish with his black dress shoes.

**Appearance** \- His skin is tanned and muscular. His hair is black and combed back to the base of his neck. His eyes are a dark brown.

**Winry Amethyst (Amethyst is a purple quartz)**

**Weapon** \- _Sanctus Ferro_ \- a heavy revolver hand cannon that has 6 shots. This gun has the ability to mecha-shift into a 6 foot long masamune . Her prosthetic arm however though good and strong to punch things harder than her normal hand has the ability to detach from her wrist and grab a grip underneath as a barrel appears turning her arm to a sub machine gun.

**Semblance** -_ Preflexes _\- Her semblance allows her brain to come up with solutions to problems faster than the average Human or Faunus. In combat it will allow her to focus on incoming attacks when activated and how to properly counter, block, or dodge. The only drawback are the headaches she can get if her semblance is overused.

**Wardrobe** \- She wears an open purple duster with gold lining and short sleeves. Underneath is a black shirt tucked into black pants and thigh high boots. She usually dons a purple bandana to cover her face to not show when she is scared or agitated in battle. On her normal arm she wears an arm glove that reaches her elbow. Her prosthetic on her right arm is painted black to match.

**Appearance **\- She has hair that reaches her shoulders. The color of her hair is purple with dyed silver tips. Her eyes have an emerald color with a bit of blue. Her skin is of a light tan after leaving her home in atlas.

**Ash Liath (Liath = Scottish Gaelic for grey)**

**Weapon** \- _Euphoric Resonance_ \- A literal axe guitar that mecha-shifts into a double barrel shotgun. The double barrel shotgun uses both regular slugs as well as dust slugs. In guitar form she can use the music with her semblance to keep enemies at a distance. If she turns a special key on the guitar her strings will become embedded with dust to change sounds. If she grabs the neck of the guitar she can strike with the axe part.

**Semblance** \- _Sound Manipulation_\- Sounds can be made louder or quieter . During grimm battles it's free game, but during tournaments and spars she must restrict herself due to accidental temporary hearing damage she caused opponents during her first appearance at the vytal festival.

**Wardrobe** \- Ash wears a light grey sleeveless tunic shirt. A dark grey colored sash wraps around her stomach. Bandages are prevalent on her wrists up to her elbows. She wears torn black leggings and a dark grey skirt over them that seems tattered a bit. Around her neck is a red shemagh that also covers the back of her neck being held up by her goggles on her forehead that covers her ears. She wears a steampunk styled full chest harness. It has a metallic magnetic plate on her back to hold her guitar as well as a metal pauldron on her right shoulder. Her boots are simply all black leather steel toed boots.

**Appearance** \- Ash has long, orange-red hair travelling down to her mid back. Her hair ties up in a half up french braid while the rest free falls. Her top canine's peek from her top lip sometimes due to being a hyena faunus. She has light tanned skin with some freckles being apparent on her arms. Her eye color is a vibrant orange.

(* Al-Bhed language is a Final Fantasy 10 Reference. RWBY has a lot of inspirations from the FF series so i thought why not a small reference. Syneha in Al-Bhed is Marine which is a color of blue)


	2. Chapter 1:Mission SuccessKind of

_~ Team AKWA, your mission is to help protect and extract the civilians of the town of Setsuna. Once inside it is up to you to make sure casualties are low. Do everything you can but do not advance any threat. Furthermore, Grimm in the area are notoriously larger than the ones around Beacon so take precautions. And…~ _

"And blah blah blah...Hey guys look. I just got the pre-mission statement!"

A girl with her back against the wall inside a building raised her scroll to show the three other people in the room. One man in brown was staring out the window into the night lit town of Setsuna. A recurve bow in hand clenched tight incase of any danger. Another man in a black dress vest was eating a small candy bar while sitting on a dresser. A buster sword almost as tall as him leaned on the wall adjacent to his body. Lastly a girl in a purple duster sitting on a bed was opening and shutting the chamber of her revolver. They all looked to the girl. She had a guitar in her lap as she sat criss cross on the floor.

"Ash why didn't you have your scroll on when we left?" The bowman asked Ash. He ran a glove tiredly through his messy mop of hair. "What happens if Ken or Winry got hurt and you couldn't see their Aura's?...How the hell are you getting connection to the CCTS? Were far out of range?" He pointed out. Ash simply gave him a shrug and chuckled.

"Hey don't count yourself out of that buddy! And honestly Ash I think Alex is right. This is the first we've been in a situation like this." Ken hopped down and picked up his buster sword "I think it's my turn for keeping watch of grimm." Ken pressed a button and let the buster sword known as _Caladbolg_ change to a Light Machine Gun and mounted it on the window. "We need sleep to be extracted tomorrow...and please try to get some rest. I know it was a bad day...but we did the best we could." Even as those words slipped out his mouth Ken's lip trembled but shut tight once more.

The mission was a success, yes, but not without a little bit of trouble and casualties. First when team AKWA was deployed they immediately began shoving and soon defending the civilians of Setsuna as they escaped on bullheads. Nevermores, Beowulfs, and soon after a damn Taijitu showed up. Many were injured. Some were killed. Friends, families, pets. But the bad news became worse when Alex was told that his team needed to spend the night cause no bullhead extractions were available till the next morning. Notorious villain Roman Torchwick had stolen their extraction as an escape plan. This scared the team a bit but they immediately took off into the now abandoned town to find shelter. That was two hours ago. Alex's shift ended an hour ago. It's now ten pm.

Ken yawned and readjusted himself as he kept looking around and aiming. He could see a few grimm prowling. He turned back to see his teammates and leader all sleeping. Alex on the floor, then Ash with an arm wrapped around Winry on the bed. He gave a slight smile at the scene. "Just a few more hours and then we head out. Then we report in and get some sleep...can't believe we're in our third year." he whispered to himself. He stopped talking once he heard movement in the bed. A quick glance at the scroll showed Eleven pm.

"You know Ken...the bed is open for you to sleep in now~" Ken sighed and looked at where the teasing voice was.

"No Winry. I'll sleep on the floor thank you." Ken got up and faced Winry who had an innocent smile as she switched spots with Ken.

"Phooey. Well I tried!" She whispered as she waved good night to the now falling asleep machine gunner.

\- 5 am -

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Alex began shouting at his team.

The team slowly began to rise grabbing their weapons. Alex pointed outside where the rising sun could now be seen lighting up the sky. The clouds and sky where now a dark blue rather than black with a few stars still shining. But that wasn't what caught the team's attention.

It was a massive boulder coming straight for them!

"GET DOWN NOW!" Ken threw his body on Winry and Ash as he pulled Alex with him to the ground. The massive rock came in and obliterated the walls of the second floor. "GRAB YOUR STUFF OUTSIDE NOW!" Ken grabbed his gun and jumped out the hole and descended to the ground with his semblance.

Alex pulled out an arrow and fired a smoke screen to cover their bodies as they escaped to flank their enemy.

Ash was first to get into position as she saw Ken head towards what threw the boulder. Ash's eyes grew wide as she pulled out _Euphoric Resonance_ and strummed a few strings. The notes along with her semblance hit the creature to distract him. It turned to Ash and piercing red eyes trained on her.

It was a large black mass on all fours with bone piercing form its flesh like jagged rocks. Its arms were larger than its legs as each time it moved it pounded on the ground, rocks would rupture from stone and gravel paths. The grimms jaw hung open as where the mouth split open were holes along the side reaching down its neck. A mighty roar in the air as the smoke finally cleared.

"KEN ITS A BERINGEL!" Ash screamed out as she began to play faster and harder. The notes carried to its ears and turned away from the charging Ken to making a mad dash for Ash.

Next up was Winry. The girl had her bandana up on her face as she jumped off the top of another roof belonging to a bakery. Winry flipped upside down as she began firing her revolver known as _Sanctus Ferro_. Six loud shots were heard as bullet holes cracked the back bone plating. Winry shoulder rolled and pulled out a speedloader as filled her ammo once more. She kept laying fire while in the background Alex took aim.

"That's it... come to...PAPA!" an Arrow of steel released from Alex's bow, _Crimson Crusade_! It wisped through the air as it drew close. But just before it could land its mark on the Beringels' eye, the damn arm blocked it but impaled its skin. Alex cursed under his breath as it was now climbing up to Ash who was now firing at the beast with ice slugs with her weapon in its double barrel shotgun mode to slow its climb. Alex fired 2 more arrows of fire dust at its back, cracking the bone even more.

The horrifying grimm met face to face with Ash. Ash blasted it in the mouth with ice dust to stop it from trying to bite at her. It slowly began to pull itself up over the roof edge towards her with the highest intent to kill.

"ANY TIME NOW PLEASE! GUYS?!" Ash yelled as the Beringel shut its mouth and broke free of the ice. Its massive hand rose to grab her but streaks of Maroon, Blue, and Purple stabbed the Beringel in the back where the cracks had been made and pinned it to the ground.

Ken shoved his buster sword deeper to pin it to the ground while Winry cleaved its back with her revolver that transformed into a masamune or as most people see it at Beacon, her_ really long katana_! Alex slashed at its back with his chain scythes.

"Ash! Finishing team move! CHOPPED WATER!" He yelled as he hacked and slashed away. The Beringel tried and managed to grab and throw Alex into a cafe while overpowering both the other team members.

"AL!" "ALEX!" Ken and Winry yelled out as the beast roared in pain. Just before it could grab Winry, a spiral force of grey came down onto the grimm's neck. The streak was Ash's _Euphoric Resonance_! It decapitated the Beringel's head making the body now begin to fade to dust. Winry tore out _Sanctus Ferro_ while Ken had to actually yank out _Caladbolg_ from both the ground and fading ape grimm.

The two high fived each other and smiled at a job well done. Ash climbed down while humming what sounded like a victory fanfare tune. She picked up her guitar and played a few strings. "Woohoo! We beat a Beringel! That's going on the list!" she took a picture of herself with the dying Beringel as Alex came out of the cafe.

"Hey guys...wanna relax in here? Get this…free food!" Alex said as he put a donut in his mouth and fell backwards. Streaks of black indicated his aura depleted as they all dragged him back into the cafe to wait out their ride home.

-30 min-

The ride back to Beacon was quiet. Ash fell asleep on Alex's shoulder. Alex fell asleep sitting up. Ken listened to music with some headphones and Winry read a book called "_Better team attack names for dummies!_".

Soon enough they were back in their team room labeled TEAM AKWA. Once showers were fought over, had some breakfast, and laughed as Alex got scolded by Winry for another bad team name, they all headed to bed to rest the day away. For tomorrow was initiation of the freshman.


End file.
